Show Us Naruto
by Yan The Kid XP
Summary: Naruto has to deliver a scroll to Yan Hyuuga, but interrupts Yan and Hinata having fun. Now Yan is claming Naruto isn't man enough to join in! NarutoXOcXHinata YURI AND LEMON! Don't like Don't read! XD


**Naruto has to deliver a scroll to Yan Hyuuga, but interrupts Yan and Hinata having fun. Now Yan is claming Naruto isn't man enough to join in NarutoXOcXHinata YURI AND LEMON!**

**Don't like sex/girlxgirl/ threesomes DONT READ! XD**

**Hey, This is my very first Lemon so please excuse my spelling mistakes.**

Oc

Name: Yan Hyuuga

Age: 18

Hinata is nearly 18 and Naruto is 18

Looks: Hyuuga eyes, pale smooth skin and long black hair with tendered spikes

Personality: Cheeky, a little evil, funny and sort of perverted

"Hey Hinata, whats up?"

Hinata was currently visiting one of her far cousin's Yan Hyuuga who had bigger tits than her.

"N-Nothing I just wanted to see you" Hinata shyly commented trying to look away from Yans seductive eyes.

"Eh. Really is that all you wanted?"

Yan cornered Hinata against her apartment wall so that there faces were only an inch away. Hinata's eyes wondered down to what Yan was wearing. A pair of short shorts that looked like girl boxers and a tube top that was literally popping Yan's over large breats out.

"Something lets me you want more..."

Yan's arms wrapped around Hinata's lower waiste close to her ass making their bodies and breasts bang together. The older Hyuuags lips smashed on to Hinatas, making them feel as if they were being eaten like a cherry. Begging for an enterence Hinata let her cousin explore her mouth letting their tongues dance round playing with each other.

As Hinata let out small moans Yan started to release her hands from the girls back.

"Stop. Lets go to the bed room"

Hinata nodded realizing what Yan meant. The two girl walked in to Yan's room and they crawled on to the kig sized bed.

This time Yans lips went straight for Hinata's neck kissing down as her hands started to undress her younger cousin. When her lips reached Hinata's breasts she nibbled the left and a hand play with the other forcing Hinata to moan louder.

Mean While with Naruto

"What is it Grandmar?"

"Shut up Naruto! Just deliver this scroll to Yan Hyuuga"

"Hey ain't she Hinata's cousin"

"Yeah, you both went to a mission together"

"Yeah man she was hot"

"Get going!"

Back with the Girls

"Ahh~"

Yan who was licking and nibbling Hinata's very wet pussy was just getting faster and faster aiming for her G spot. "Ah! Yan! Oooo~" Hinata came in Yans mouth. But Yan didn't stop there, she bent down further licking all of Hinata's sex juice. Hinata could do nothing but pant in total bliss.

"...Y-Y-Yan-n. HINATA!"

Yan and Hinata both shot their heads up to see Naruto in the middle of the room holding the scroll Yan asked for, from the Mist village.

"How the fuck did you get here blondie"

"What the fuck did you think your doing?"

"What the hell does it look like dumbass now why the fuck are you in MY room!"

"I came to give you your damn scroll"

"Yeah, so how did you get in"

"Through a window, you didn't answer the door..."

"Dumbass"

"Wait why are you fucking Hinata?"

"Awww~ are you jealouse that Im playing with Hinata?~"

"N-no"

"Really, then why don't you join. Of course unless you don't have a dick like Sai said?"

"W-what! I have one!"

"Then come on"

"No thank you!"

"Tch. You not man enough then"

"Shut the-"

"Unless your a VIRGIN!"

"IM NOT I'LL SHOW YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt ruffly revealing his worked out muscles. He crawled on to the bed facing Yan.

"Hinata babe get on your hands and knee's, Naruto take off everything and fuck Hinata"

Nauto nodded starting to strip down. Yan knew Hinata still had feelings for Naruto so she wanted her to enjoy this. When the two were ready Yan bend down on to her hands and knees placing her pussy infront of Hinata. With out warning Naruto fucked Hinata causing her to have her face in Yans ass.

Soon a rythem was made as Naruto fucked Hinata and Hinata's tongue fucked Yan.

"Ooo~ Ah! Naruto make her go faster!~"

He listened pushing his penis further in to the Hyuuga, enjoying every moment as her walls clenched tighter around his thick dick.

"Hinata your so tight!"

She moaned as her responce, but Yan's voice made her not want to stop.

"Ah! I-I going to- Ooooo!"

Yan orgasimed on Hinata's face causing herself to lay down on the bed. Naruto then followed realising his sperm in Hinata's vagina.

Yan was the first to get up, holding an evil smirk acros her face.

"Well Naruto you do have a dick but we ain't done yet. I still don't think your a man"

"What, I'll show you"

"Fine lick Hinata while I dance"

Yan pushed Nauto back down on to the bed on his back, pulling Hinata to him.

"Hinata Naruto wants to lick your pussy, I'll just have abit of fun with his penis"

"Sure" Hinata licked her cummed lips while Yan started licking cum off her cousin's face. Naruto was still watching as the two started to french kissing wildly infront, making him get excited.

"Don't worry Naruto" Hinata spoke calmly as she climbed on top of Naruto, making her pussy have contact with his lips.

"H-Hinata"

"Go on"

With permission from Hinata Naruto stuck his tongue up like and arrow then thrusted up and down hard. The older Hyuuga was enjoying the sight while she stuck two fingers up her own pussy making them move in circles wildly. Naruto decided to do the same moving his tongue in circles around Hinata's very wet pussy.

"Well aren't you a dirty big boy"

Yan bent down until her head was an inch away from Naruto's penis after alittle orgasim with her fingers. "You look yummy" She whispered as her left hand held his balls while the right rubbed up and down the dick with her tongue licking lick a lolly-pop around the head.

Moans from Naruto were heard as his head threw back in pleasure. Suddenly Naruto came all over Yan's smooth skin forcing her to let go.

"Hn" She sat up and stroked the sperm off her face with her palm.

"Ah~ Naruto!" Hinata suddenly came on Naruto making him lick everything off.

The moment Naruto started licking again Yan jumped her pussy on top of Naruto's love stick. Swinging her hips from side to side like she was dancing. Hinata moaned louder again as Naruto's head shot up from being suprised. Yan just got fastr everytime and it wasn't long until Naruto realised inside her

"Ooo~!"

Worn out Yan flopped down on the damp bed.

"Naruto you taste nice"

"Gee thanks"

"Hn"

"That all you got?"

"Nope. Hinata babe are you tired?"

"Maybe alittle" She said tiringly, barely sitting up.

"Okay then. One last thing Naruto, you get her back hole I'll do the front"

"Fine with me"

Hinata sat up straight letting Naruto stick his manhood in her butt hole, strongly wondering what her beloved cousin was going to do. Suddenly with out waiting for Yan to start anything Naruto fucked Hinata in the air causing her to moan.

Yan stuck the two fingers she pleasured herself with into Hinata's remaining hole puming it up and down. She added another finger bashing it side to side then in oval shapes, but adding more in and getting faster with each cry of pleasure.

It wasn't long until Hinata collapsed onto the bed.

"Well that was her 4th orgasim on my end"

"I realised 5 times in her ass"

"Wonderfull, now if you don't mind-"

"I didn't get to taste you"

"Oh yeah~"

Yan climed on to Naruto's lap pulling his head in to hers with her arms wrapped round his neck. Opening their mouths straight away their tongues explored, memorising every inch. Soflty moaning Yan pulled away from Naruto.

"Hurry or I'll fall asleep"

"Right"

Yan lay on her back, spreading her legs wide for her blonde friend. Naruto held her thigs down as his tongue entered eating away at her cilt then grinding her weak spots.

"AH! Naruto! Please faster! Harder! Harder!"

Doing as he was told Naruto grinded, licked and moved harder, faster and more beastly in her.

Yan threw her head back in total pleasure grabing the bed covers as she got closer.

"NARUTO~"

Yan came heavily in Naruto's face making him smirk in pride.

"Man that was amazing. Yan?"

Puffed out the older Hyuuga woman lay on the bed until the blonde cradled her head in his arms.

"Y-your go-od Narut-o"

Yan passed out in Naruto's arms as he removed parts of her black hair from her face.

Naruto wrapped both girls in his arms as they gently fell asleep curled up to his chest.

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore" he whispered.

The Uzumaki then fell asleep.

**Review! And is anymore able to be a beta reader for me? XD**


End file.
